


Isolated Variable

by fawnspotsam



Series: Sex Work AU [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Anal Fingering, Anxious Tony Stark, Biting, Blow Jobs, Bottom Tony Stark, Breathplay, Dirty Talk, Dom Steve Rogers, Dom!Steve, Dom/sub, Face-Fucking, First Time, Hand Jobs, Humiliation, Identity Porn, Jarvis (Iron Man movies) is a Good Bro, Kneeling, M/M, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Nipple Play, Non-Sexual Bondage, Non-Sexual Kink, Non-Sexual Submission, Oral Sex, Post-Coital Cuddling, Sex Work, Sex Worker Steve Rogers, Spanking, Steve Rogers tries to logic his way through his problems, Strength Kink, Sub Tony, Sub Tony Stark, Sub!Tony, Subspace, Switch Steve, Verbal Humiliation, Wrist Pinning, Wrist-pinning, mentions of Daddy KInk, terms of endearment
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-07-30 18:48:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20101915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fawnspotsam/pseuds/fawnspotsam
Summary: Steve Rogers feels alone waking up in the future, and tries to find a way to fill the void.[Fic features stony, but also Steve has a few paragraphs with other, unnamed men]





	1. Steve Rogers’ Flawed Logic

**Author's Note:**

> So this fic will be sort of background on how steve got the genius idea of being an escort on the side of being an Avenger. (cuz porn).

The future.

Steve could barely fathom it.

Everything was different. The people and places he had known, nearly all of them had gone and been replaced. He was alone, isolated.

When he woke, in SHIELD’s care, as they put it, he poured his focus into preparing himself for the world. He read, fiction and non-fiction, on an electronic tablet SHIELD provided him with, to immerse him in the technology of the time he had been thrust into. After the screen of the first tablet they provided was cracked when Steve swiped away aggressively from a tasteless “news” article, it was replaced with a tablet that was fortified by a metal casing and came with a rubber-tipped stylus for use on the screen rather than his fingers.

Steve’s strength had been something he still needed to get accustomed to in civilian life. He exhausted himself on the punching bags in the SHIELD gymnasium, spending hours alone with his thoughts.

When Steve had been given his assignment to lead the Avengers, he was determined to serve as Captain America, to fight for what was right. He had a goal. His team was an eclectic group: Banner, Barton, Romanov, and the elusive Iron Man, whose identity was secret even to him. The fact that it frustrated him that Iron Man would not reveal his identity, even privately to Steve, was something Steve was not sure how to confront.

When Tony Stark had invited the Avengers to reside in Stark Tower, Steve had half-expected to see Iron Man out of his suit at _some_ point, but instead the man was as secretive as ever. Steve had even dreamt one night that Iron Man was simply the suit, run remotely from some kind of electrical panel. In the dream, Steve had pulled up the face plate of the Iron Man suit, and there was nothing but wiring and glowing lights, burning brighter as that warm, yet sarcastic and snarky, voice sassed him in the field.

Steve’s social isolation did not last long once they had all moved into the tower. Natasha and he struck up a friendship. They ran missions as a pair many times for Director Fury, and she consistently encouraged him to explore the future, even try to date.

“What, you think something’s wrong with me?” He had asked, giving a soft chuckle to mask the insecurity he was voicing.

Natasha had just shaken her head. “Not _wrong_, just… There is more to life than _this_. You deserve to figure out what you want.”

Steve took his time learning about what the future had to offer. The internet – this massive network of connections to information beyond Steve could have ever even fathomed. He learned more about the human body and sexual positions than he ever could have back when he was from – not that he straight away looked into things like that!

“You need to get laid.” Natasha said at some point as they were huddled together for warmth in an abandoned apartment complex, a few blocks away from a target’s last reported location.

Steve looked at her, expression alarmed. She laughed. “Not by me, idiot. Just _someone_. How long has it been?”

Steve was silent for a moment, unsure of how to respond. Unsure of what the question was asking. He still remembered the kiss with Peggy like it was yesterday. It was just a few months ago. It was over 50 years ago.

His time was up. “See, if you don’t have an answer, it’s been too long. If you don’t find someone, I’ll find someone _for _you.”

Steve was very intent on being able to seamlessly engage in conversation with people. He did not want to be caught clueless about something that was common knowledge to everyone else in the room with him. He researched popular books, famous figures, movies, music, and one night he found himself researching major laws that had been passed while he was—while he was asleep.

As it turned out, prostitution was now legal in the United States. With certain parameters, as he learned. He found himself fascinated, reading the details of the _Sex Workers Protections Act_, which established the legal groundwork for the structure of Escort and Sex Work establishments in the country.

“I have an idea.” Steve began as he followed Natasha in a large yet seemingly empty clothing store.

“Yeah?” Natasha said, plucking a pair of sunglasses from the display rack and trying them on, smiling at Steve before replacing them.

“So, if I need to get laid, I don’t necessarily need a date. That’s the trouble, you know… Hard to find someone if I’m not supposed to exist.”

“Uh-huh…” Natasha was listening, but also watching as a couple of teenagers entered the shop. She looked idly suspicious of their presence. Steve wondered how expensive the shirts were that Natasha was having him carry.

“So, I had an idea: if I really just need to let out the sexual energy, or whatever…” Steve felt his cheeks heat just a bit. “I figure I can isolate that variable by setting myself up as an escort. If it’s just a sexual outlet that I need, it would do the trick. I found some places that hire online.”

“Oh my god, Steve, _please _do not say you want to sign on to an escort contract with an _online _service? No.” Natasha looked appalled, “No, just no. I know a guy. You’re way too gorgeous for the basic package. I’ll get you a spot with a luxury service.”

Steve had certainly been surprised to hear that Natasha had such a connection, but in retrospect, he should not have been.

The service Natasha set him up with provided him with policy manuals, sex education word documents and accompanying video files, as well as an email address to Human Resources should he have any concerns. He was... overwhelmed.

“What do I do if they want...” Steve’s eyes scanned the page that listed numerous sexual acts he had never heard of before. “Rimming?” Natasha nearly choked on her tea.

“If you don’t know what it is, don’t do it.”

“Well, that’s hardly the point. I want to learn.” Steve huffed as he searched for the term in his video files. After a few moments of tapping, he found a short video, watched the first 13 seconds, and immediately closed it. “Oh.”

“So. That’s why you get to choose your clients. Because of things that aren’t _your_ thing.” Natasha explained, taking a new sip from her mug. “Remember, you don’t actually have to do every single thing on the list that a client sends the service.”

“I know _that_. I just want to do as much as I can.” Steve started scrolling through more of the information the service sent. He wanted to ask Natasha any questions he might have.

“I didn’t realize that Captain America spirit applied to sex, too.”

Steve blushed. He was about to huff about the unrealistic expectations about ‘Captain America attitude’ that had built up around his code name, when his phone pinged.

“Didn’t know you could text, old man.”

Steve opened the email notification and read through what looked to be a new potential client.

* * *

> SUBJECT: Appointment Match Request
> 
> FROM: VP Escorts
> 
> TO: 72091
> 
> Hello,
> 
> Your physical characteristics we have on file have matched with an appointment request received by the following client.
> 
> Client name: Stark, Tony
> 
> Client information: M, 40+
> 
> Client language(s): English, Italian, French, German, Russian
> 
> Disclosed health concerns: [n/a]
> 
> – Client Request –
> 
> Dress Code: [n/a]
> 
> Activity Requests: Sexual Contact*, Rope Usage, Biting, Dominance*
> 
>   * Sexual Contact: Oral Sex, Anal Sex
>   * Dominance: Humiliation, Hair Pulling, Spanking
> 
> Special requests: Overnight Stay, Alcohol Consumption
> 
> **Please confirm or deny this appointment match as soon as possible. **
> 
> Thank you,
> 
> Heather Greene 

* * *

“I…” Steve did not know what to say. “What do I do if…” He trailed off, eyeing the name of the client.

“Please do not ask me about any more sexual acts.” Natasha spoke solemnly, as if willing herself to be calm in the face of adversity.

“… if I kinda know the client?” Steve finished, looking at Natasha helplessly.

Natasha cocked one eyebrow and reached out her hand for Steve’s phone. She grinned, saying nothing, as she read the email. Steve watched Natasha’s face carefully, waiting for her to speak.

After a long moment, she handed his phone back to him. “Get to know them _better_?”


	2. "Your First Time?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Steve's perspective of Tony and Steve's first appointment, his perspective of the evening, his thoughts, which may or may not align with what Tony was thinking that night.

* * *

Steve confirmed the appointment immediately, setting the date for a week from then. He needed time to sort out his schedule and to study up on bondage rope techniques. Natasha had been trying her hardest (in Steve’s opinion, not very hard at all) not to be absolutely delighted at this turn of events.

Captain America and Tony Stark had not spoken more than once or twice face-to-face, however, Stark appeared not to be, in the very slightest, reverent about his attitude toward The Avengers. He had been invited numerous times to meetings regarding tech requirements, budgetary adjustments, and the like, and not once had attended. Director Fury had seemed irritated, but Steve had been furious. He hated getting dressed in his full Captain America uniform needlessly, and with Stark, being the one person who was not granted access to Captain America’s true identity, skipping the aforementioned meetings, Steve was growing resentful.

Steve had hoped that a more amicable relationship could be struck up now that the team had been relocated to Stark (Avengers) tower, but his efforts were fruitless as Stark was still unauthorized to know Captain America’s identity. It would certainly be cumbersome to walk around in his cowl in case Stark happened to come down to the communal Avengers floor; however, Natasha had said that Stark had never come to the communal floor during the day. Steve simply took to leaving take-out leftovers in the fridge with notes marking them as Tony’s. Clint had told Steve (once, in passing) that sometimes Stark would come down to scavenge from the fridge, so Steve figured they would not go to waste. Steve had also figured that, without the notes, anyone (_Clint_) would dig in for themselves.

The rest of the team were easier to get along with. Hawkeye, Clint, worked hard in the field and seamlessly with Natasha. Without his hearing aids, Steve struggled to communicate with Clint a bit around the tower, but they were on a good enough basis. Steve adapted to texting technology quickly, but he did need to ask Natasha about the emojis Clint sent frequently.

The Hulk, Bruce, was an untameable force in the field, but he was a brilliant mind that Steve was fascinated by in every conversation they had. Bruce seemed to have had more contact with Stark, as they were both scientists; Steve thought he might be able to pick up a few pointers from Bruce to get more familiar with Stark.

Iron Man, name still unknown, was a match with Steve’s stubborn energy, but he made good and quick decisions when needed— despite how reckless those decisions may be. Steve still had yet to meet Iron Man outside of his metal armour; however, he had been told by SHIELD agents that his identity was kept secret for security reasons as he was also privately employed by Stark Industries to protect Tony Stark himself. After Stark was kept hostage in Afghanistan, Iron Man had been put on payroll to prevent further attempts on Stark’s life. The Avengers Initiative took on Iron Man when it became evident that he was a valuable addition to the team. However, Steve was slightly uncomfortable having a team member who he had never seen out of combat gear. “He probably has a family that he actually goes _home_ to.” Clint had said sullenly one night as he, Steve, and Natasha sat together in the common room. Natasha had touched Clint’s shoulder silently. Steve did not speak again about his frustration with Iron Man’s identity.

It was nearing the arranged time of 9:00pm, and Steve politely asked JARVIS to inform Tony that his guest from V.P. Escorts had arrived. Luckily, the AI seemed to not to be suspicious of that.

“The elevator shall escort you up to Master Stark’s private level. Enjoy your evening.” Steve tried not to read too much into the certain _tone_ that he sensed in the AI’s voice. He stepped into the elevator and took a deep breath as the doors closed. Steve thought to wear his jacket to make it seem like he had actually _travelled_ to be here. The mirrored elevator walls allowed Steve a last few moments to double check his appearance. He fought back the panic rising through his chest, to his throat. It was impossible that Stark would recognize him as Captain America. He was consistent in wearing his cowl while in uniform and at the SHIELD base. His identity was highly classified, and he doubted Stark had the interest to delve into his details, given how much he seemed to dislike Captain America.

The elevator came to a stop, and the doors opened to reveal a smartly dressed Tony Stark standing by to greet him. Steve suddenly felt incredibly exposed, particularly because he could feel Stark’s eyes roaming over his body. The evening’s purpose became very real.

Steve stepped out of the elevator and reached out his hand for Stark. Well, Tony. “You have a beautiful home.” His mother always told him it was best to open a visit with a positive remark. “My name is Steve.”

Tony’s grip was firm and steady, a good handshake. In that moment, Steve recalled Howard Stark’s handshake, and Tony did resemble his father so very much. He blinked away the thought.

“Tony.” Stark replied. _Tony_, Steve mentally repeated. He let himself be pulled in by their joined hands and Tony’s other hand situated itself at the base of Steve’s spine. “Can I offer you a glass of wine, Steve?”

Steve was guided towards what looked like a quite well-stocked and professional-looking bar counter. Recounting the question, Steve shook his head, but then decided that people would usually drink during an evening together. “Do you mind if I opt for a beer?” It was weaker than the offered wine, and thus practically impossible for Steve’s metabolism to get him intoxicated, but it was something. A social lubricant to continue the evening. Tony looked pleased to serve as he gestures for Steve to take a seat on a bar stool before ducking down to check his inventory.

“You are in luck, good sir! A Corona, it is.” Tony placed the glass bottle on the bar in front of Steve before gathering tools to make a cocktail for himself. Steve took to opening the bottle and tasting the beer given to him. It tasted pretty fine, smoother than he expected it to be. He watched as Tony carefully mixed his martini and took a sip of his own once it was completed.

Tony set down the glass and looked at Steve. Their gaze held strong, neither of them speaking for a moment. Steve’s neck prickled, fearing that this would be the moment that Tony recognized him.

“Not much of a conversationalist, are we?” Tony’s face lit up with a grin. Steve chuckled and felt his face heat up. “That’s alright, I’ve been told I talk enough for three!”

Relief came over Steve and he took a calming breath. He reached across the counter and placed his hand on Tony’s elbow, then quickly decided against the touch, and placed his palm down on the counter instead. He smiled at Tony warmly to make up for the indecision. “Tell me what you’d like to talk about.”

Steve was led into the kitchen to be offered a series of different food options. There were finger foods with unfamiliar names from different languages, featuring different meats and different preparations. Steve felt embarrassed but he could not resist the mini cheeseburgers sitting in the center of the table. “Sorry, I guess I’m a man of simple tastes.”

“No, not at all, I’m just surprised that you picked the tiniest thing—how did you get to be this huge if you barely _eat_? Now, come on, eat another, you’re making me feel like I eat _too much_. And that would certainly be saying something.”

Steve accepted a second tiny cheeseburger, and then as they returned to the living room, another beer. Steve noticed a large painting hung above the fireplace. It was beautiful, obviously an original, as Steve could see the paint strokes and the shine of the oils. “Where did you get that painting?”

Tony smiled. He seemed to be delighted about Steve’s curiosity, and insisted on providing Steve a tour of his penthouse to see the rest of the art hanging on the walls. They were beautiful. Steve rarely had the opportunity to admire art when he was young. He spent most of his childhood in bed, entertaining himself with crayons and drawing portraits of Bucky when he came over to visit when Steve had been too sick to come out.

Eventually, they came to the end of the tour. Tony’s fingers found the neck of Steve’s beer bottle and gently took it from his hand. “I don’t have any art in my bedroom, but… would you like to see it?” Tony winked, and gestured to the closed door they had found themselves standing by.

The bedroom. Tony Stark’s bedroom.

“I thought you’d never ask, Tony.” Steve worked to keep his voice level. He had been enjoying the dream-like state he had been floating on. This had felt like a _date_. Natasha would never let Steve hear the end of this… if he told her the details.

Tony opened the bedroom door and stepped in before Steve, turning to see him in. Steve followed Tony into the bedroom, and as they stepped close to the bed, the lights above turned on. Steve was surprised by the automation but Tony seemed to not notice. Steve watched as Tony stepped past him and began to remove his watch and place it on the nightstand along with his cellular phone. When Tony turned to look at him, Steve had a sense that he was not the only one in the room at a loss for what to do next.

“Sit, um…” Tony spoke softly. Steve sat on the edge of the bed and, when Tony did not continue, raised one palm up for Tony to grasp.

“What do you want to do?” Steve asked, matching Tony’s volume.

Tony looked nervous. “Did-Did you read the request form?”

Steve nodded. He did, indeed. Steve had researched every item on Tony’s request list. He had been eager to learn, to be able to step into this role asked of him and be able to appreciate something other than a successful SHIELD mission, as Natasha insisted that he needed to do. She may not have exactly envisioned _this_, but this is what Steve had thought to do.

He thought back at what had been included on Tony’s list. Biting, dominance, rope bondage, humiliation… Steve had spent more than a few hours looking at every piece of information V.P. Escorts had provided him with from their Activities database, as well as online from niche websites.The rope usage had definitely been something Steve was interested in and he wanted to do it correctly.

“Yes, I did. Would you like to show me your rope?”

Tony took a quick inhale. “Uh, no. Not yet.” He looked down at Steve’s waiting hand for a moment, considering it, before taking it. Steve gave his hand a gentle, hopefully reassuring, squeeze. He looked up at Tony, who was still standing by the bed in front of him. Tony’s cheeks looked pale, like he hadn’t seen the sun in days, and his lips looked soft—they were almost red from being pinched between Tony’s teeth. Steve did not think Tony was aware of how much he abused his bottom lip. But, oh, Steve wanted so much to do that himself.

“You didn’t specify online, is kissing good?” Steve asked, blinking away his anxiety. Tony nodded quickly. Steve smiled and slid his grip on Tony’s hand to his wrist before pulling him in for a kiss.

It was breathy, with Tony’s teeth catching Steve’s bottom lip. This was similar but very different to the kiss Steve had with Peggy. It had been rushed, full of adrenalin, fear, hope. Tonight, Steve was perched comfortably on Tony’s bed, heart pounding in his chest for entirely different reasons. Tonight he would experience so many things for the first time; after this, maybe he wouldn’t blush every time Natasha asked about his sex life.

Tony’s teeth dragged along Steve’s plump bottom lip as they pulled apart and opened their eyes. “… Very good.” Tony whispered, slightly breathless. Steve watched Tony’s mouth as he licked his own bottom lip. Tony pushed the wrist still held in Steve’s hand to drop Steve backward onto the lush mattress.

Steve watched Tony carefully, pretending that he could not feel his heart pounding in his throat. “Your first time?” Steve asked, kissing Tony at the first chance he had when Tony climbed over him slowly.

Tony chuckled when they broke away from their kiss, shaking his head. “Oh, god no. I’ve been doing this a long time.”

Steve scanned Tony’s blushing face, his dilated pupils, his ragged breathing, and smiled. “Well, sweetheart, you play it off like you’re a blushing bride and it’s adorable.” Steve’s smile only grew wider when Tony’s blush burned brighter.

Steve could not stop his hand from touching Tony’s thigh, sliding up to caress Tony’s ass. Tony gasped and shivered as Steve squeezed his firm cheek, fingernails digging in slightly. “Good, good.” Steve whispered as he squeezed Tony’s wrist, still trapped between their chests.

Tony whined at the words, rolling his hips down against Steve’s body. Steve could feel Tony’s erection growing and he could not deny his own, swelling steadily pressed against Tony. He squeezed Tony’s ass cheek once again, pulling Tony down and rubbing their clothed erections together.

“Fu-uck me…”

Steve hummed, enjoying Tony’s obvious enjoyment, and rolled the two of them over. He grabbed both of Tony’s wrists in one hand, pressing them against the mattress above Tony’s head. He rolled his hips down against Tony’s again, keen on hearing Tony curse and beg.

“Tell me, sweetheart, tell me what you want me to do to you.” Steve was surprised at himself at how easily the words fell from his mouth. Tony had his eyes closed, breathing deeply. “Look at me.” Steve said, wanting to see those blown pupils again. God, they were gorgeous.

Tony looked up at him with such wide, wanting eyes. “Good boy.” Steve whispered, and relished the little moan Tony let out.

Steve scanned Tony’s face, his squirming body. “You want me to fuck you, Tony? How do you want it, baby?” Tony’s eyes drifted closed again, but he seemed to catch himself and open them again, staring up at Steve. “Rough, on your elbows and knees? Want me to bend you over and take you and leave bite marks across your shoulders, bruises on your hips?” Steve grinded his hips down against Tony again, swallowing up Tony’s moan with a kiss. This time, he put everything he had into the kiss. It was aggressive and fed by the desperation of both men. Steve luxuriated in sucking and biting on Tony’s bottom lip for a long while before speaking again. Steve couldn’t stop himself from grinning at how Tony’s blush spread down his cheeks onto his neck and by his collar bones. His eyes were getting hazy, soft. Steve recognized it, he had read a _lot_ about this. He felt his cock twitch as he realized he was bringing Tony into subspace with just kissing and dirty talk.

“Or do you want it slow? Soft, sweet? Want the sap of lovemaking?” Steve ignored the fact that he had experienced none of that before. “Staring into each other’s eyes as I make you come on my cock?” Steve internally winced when his voice waivered. Tony whined, eyes squeezing shut, arching up to gain more friction against Steve’s hard cock.

Steve took a deep breath, remembering his place, his position of dominance. What Tony wanted. “Impatient, sweetheart?” Steve cooed, “I’ll take care of you, don’t you worry.”

Steve watched Tony carefully. His eyes had opened again. Tony’s wrists pulled at Steve’s hold, but Steve kept his grip steady. Tony let out a satiated sigh and settled once again. Steve felt something flux and flip in his gut at that. Tony was _loving_ this, being held and trapped by a single hand and Steve’s hips.

“Say it, Tony. Tell me what you want.”

Tony whined wordlessly again. His mouth opened, shut, and he swallowed thickly, looking away and back a few times.

Before Steve could suggest they ease up, if Tony is struggling, Tony broke the silence.

“Fuck my mouth.”

And _hell_, if that wasn’t the sexiest thing Steve had ever heard. He grinned down at the man he had below him, at his mercy. “That can be arranged.”

Steve shed his clothing, folded them neatly, and placed them on the bedroom floor, along with his shoes. He gently arranged Tony on the bed with his head hanging off the edge. The tent in Tony’s suit pants made Steve proud, pleased. He made that happen. And Tony seemed to be happy to be trapped in his clothes, which satisfied Steve’s newly discovered enjoyment of seeing Tony like this.

“Lube in here?” Steve asked, but received no response more complicated than a soft grunt of agreement. He opened the nightstand drawer he had been referring to and pulled out two small bottles of flavoured lubricant. Strawberry and pineapple. He held them out for Tony’s selection.

Tony stared at the two bottles for a long moment. Steve did not say anything as Tony’s gaze wandered from the bottles to Steve’s naked body. He wondered if Tony was looking at his lack of body hair. Natasha had insisted it was all the rage to be clean-shaven.

“Strawberry.” Tony whispered, mouth slack.

Steve smiled and replaced the pineapple lube in the drawer. He decided to make a show of applying the lube from the red bottle onto his hard cock, stroking it from the base to the head. When Tony licked his lips, Steve couldn’t stop himself from teasing, and trying to touch upon the request for humilation. “Something big to stuff your big mouth with.”

Tony whimpered, the sound ringing in Steve’s ears like music. “You like that, sweetheart?” Steve lifted his clean hand to cup Tony’s cheek. His thumb stroked gently before pushing into the corner of Tony’s mouth and without any more prompting, Tony turned towards Steve’s thumb and took it into his mouth to suck earnestly.

Steve took a quivering breath at the sight, imagining what it would be like to have that fantastic hot mouth on his cock. “Hold on, baby, the main course is still coming.” Steve teased again, pulling his thumb out of Tony’s talented mouth. He moved his hand down to support Tony’s head.

Tony’s mouth fell open wide, his eyes closing once he saw Steve’s intention. Steve carefully lined up the head of his cock between Tony’s lips, and he tried to hold back a moan when he felt Tony’s tongue swipe out to lick across the slit, his hot breath rolling across his erection. Once Tony’s mouth settled open, ready, Steve’s fingers curled into Tony’s hair gently and pushed in slowly.

Tony began to suck happily once the first couple of inches were pressed against his tongue. Steve pet Tony’s hair for a moment before giving a gentle tug. Tony let out a whine and let his mouth so slack again. Steve chuckled softly before pushing further into Tony’s mouth. It was so hot, wet, and soft. Steve could not have been able to imagine this. This was incredible.

Steve progressed slowly, watching for any twitch, any sign of discomfort from Tony. Steve’s cockhead began to press against the back of Tony’s throat and Steve could not resist from raising his right hand to lay across Tony’s throat. To see if he could feel it from the outside.

He could feel Tony’s pulse, his breath. Steve gave the most subtle squeeze. Tony’s hands twitched, fists closing and opening in quick succession before gripping the bedsheets. Tony’s nose was pressing against Steve’s balls and Steve was in disbelief that Tony actually had Steve’s entire cock in his mouth. And that Tony loved it.

“That’s it, sweetheart, get used to this.” Steve encouraged, and smiled at the small desperate squeak Tony let out around his cock. “You’re gonna be feelin’ me til next week.”

Steve then pulled back slightly to return with a shallow thrust into Tony’s throat, before pulling back out until only the head rested in Tony’s mouth. Tony did not seem able to resist swiping his tongue across it for a taste.

Steve was giving gentle scratches through the hair at the back of Tony’s head as he enjoyed Tony’s tongue, his warmth. Then, he set out to do what Tony asked of him. _Fuck my mouth_.

Steve started out on a steady rhythm, eyes roaming over what he could see of Tony’s face, and down his clothed body. He eyed Tony’s hands carefully as they began to twitch and wander again. This time, they began to edge closer to Tony’s crotch.

Suddenly, Steve realized he did _not_ want that to happen. His left hand shot out and tugged Tony’s wrist away just as Tony’s fingers had been dipped below the waist of his suit pants.

“Nuh-uh, I don’t think so.” Steve found himself growling. He brought Tony’s left hand to hold the back of his thigh. He continued fucking into Tony’s mouth. “‘s that why you didn’t want rope just yet?” Steve’s mind was running wild. Tony moaned around Steve’s dick, which was still thrusting roughly, tapping at the back of Tony’s throat and breaking the moan up dissonantly and beautifully. “Sneaky boy you are.” Steve took Tony’s right hand to his thigh too.

“Hands stay there. That’s your final warning.”

Tony groaned feebly.

Steve was getting close. A few more thrusts, then he held Tony’s hair tightly and stilled, when he realized. He didn’t know if Tony wanted _that_. Steve moaned when Tony began to suck and swallow around his erection as it was paused in his mouth. “Fuck, you want it that badly? Want me to shoot down your throat, Tony?”

Tony’s fingernails pinched into the backs of Steve’s thighs. Steve accepted that as a _Yes_.

With one more thrust, Steve felt himself coming. The pressure in his balls, the needy heat in his cock was exploding with a shock as he spilled his load into Tony’s mouth, down his throat, which convulsed around him, swallowing until Steve was clean.

“Good boy…” Steve whispered. “Come on, now. Let’s get you lying down properly.”

As he pulled out of Tony’s mouth, still half-hard, Tony gave him a scandalized look. Steve only could smile as he helped Tony up, and coaxed him into the center on the bed, nestled in the numerous pillows.

Steve then felt bad about keeping Tony completely clothed so he reached up for the top button of Tony’s shirt. When he made contact, Tony’s let out a weak but sharp gasp and grabbed Steve’s wrist. He wordlessly shook his head, staring into Steve’s eyes. That was alright. Steve could live without taking off Tony’s shirt.

He moved on to Tony’s belt, and looked at Tony for any discomfort. “Your poor cock has been ignored all night.” Steve began to unbuckle Tony’s belt and unzip his fly. He laid his palm on Tony’s erection, still held tight in his boxers. “You have been such a good cockslut, let’s give it a little reward, shall we?”

Steve looked at Tony’s eyes, watching for cues. Tony’s eyes were glazed, pupils blown making his brown eyes look black, mouth pink, and lips swollen. He looked thoroughly fucked and he nodded quietly. Steve felt oddly proud that he had made Tony look like that.

Steve lifted Tony’s hips to tug his pants and boxers down and off. Tony’s cock stood up, hard and red, dark. Steve wrapped his fingers around the base and Tony’s hips jerked up slightly. A small whimper passed Tony’s lips as Steve made himself comfortable between his knees, spreading Tony’s legs and running his free hand along Tony’s inner thigh.

Steve licked his lips as a bead of clear liquid collected at the tip of Tony’s cock and he gave Tony a gentle stroke.

Motion at Tony’s sides made Steve look down. Tony’s hands were clenching on-and-off by his hips, fidgeting with his shirt. Tony needed something to hold again.

“Hands over your head, sweetheart. Hold the headboard.” Steve’s heart fluttered when Tony obeyed, eyes watching Steve carefully as he gripped the top bar of the wooden headboard behind him. “Good boy.”

Steve started stroking Tony’s dick steadily, slowly. Tony left out a huff of breath, eyes closed, hips jerking up. Steve used his left hand to find the bottle of lube once again and slick up his fingers. “I—” Tony cut himself off when Steve’s finger found Tony’s hole. “N—f-fuck.”

Steve hummed, pleased. “That feel good, baby? You want it?” Steve spoke low. Tony nodded quickly. Steve grinned at Tony’s speechlessness. “Did I fuck the words out of your head? Where are your manners, sweetheart?”

Steve watched Tony’s blush return full-force and Tony closed his eyes again. Steve waited.

“P-please.” Tony stammered, opening his eyes again. Steve smiled when their gazes met.

“You’re such a good boy, Tony, Raised well to say ‘please’ and ‘thank you’, weren’t we?” Steve continued to stroke Tony’s cock with his right hand while his left pointer finger gently rubbed and pushed into Tony’s hole. Tony kept nodding with no words.

After a minute or so, Steve gently introduced a second finger. Steve was focusing intently, searching for Tony’s prostate. He needed this to be good for Tony.

The tip of Steve’s finger found the _spot_ and Tony gasped. “I’m—” Tony moaned, wriggling under Steve’s hands.

“I know, Tony, I know, _come for me_. You look so fucking gorgeous, I wanna see what you look like when you’re coming.”

Steve was surprised at how responsive Tony was to his words. He came with a shout and his raised arms shook before dropping down to the mattress. Steve removed his fingers and delicately stroked Tony through his orgasm, as white spurts shot over Tony’s expensive shirt. Steve crawled forward to lie by Tony’s side. “That was so good.” Steve whispered. He didn’t think before he brought one slick hand to stroke Tony’s hair, but Tony did not seem to mind, as he hummed blissfully under Steve’s touch.

After a few minutes, Tony spoke. “Do you want the first shower?”

Steve snorted at that, looking over at Tony’s sticky body. “Out of the two of us, I think you’re the one who needs the shower.”

Tony’s eyebrows quirked and he chuckled. “You’ve got a point.”

He stretched out across the mattress, lifting his chin to press his head further into Steve’s hand, before picking himself up off the bed. Tony walked over to the closet to gather some sleep clothes before disappearing into the adjoining bathroom.

Steve found himself drifting as he laid alone in the bedroom. He just… had sex. For the first time. With _Tony Stark_. Natasha will not allow him to keep any details to himself, Steve knows it.

Soon, Steve heard the bathroom door open again and a soft towel being placed beside him on the bed. “Your turn.” Tony said.

Peeking out of one eye, Steve looked up at Tony, who was dressed in silk matching pajamas. “Nice PJs.”

Tony grinned. “You jealous? Maybe next time I’ll lend you some, but since I paid for the overnight, I’ll get my money’s work of your ridiculous body.” Steve tilted his head, staring up at Tony. The tone sounded playful, but the words were… Steve did not know.

Suddenly Tony was stammering an apology. “Fuck, sorry. I didn’t—That’s not cool, I—” Steve raised his hand before Tony could dig his own grave, and he sat up.

“Don’t worry about it. I’ll go shower. Lie down.”

Tony sighed heavily behind Steve as he carried the towel into the bathroom. Which was… decadent. Steve spotted multitudes of bottles of bath products that promised relaxation and improved sleep lining the shelf by the large tub. The shower was white tiled with a large sliding glass door.

Before Steve could locate the toggle for the shower, the water began to flow from overhead. The temperature was at a glorious heat, soothing Steve’s muscles. The water turned back off when he stepped away. He slid the glass door closed behind him and began to rub himself down with the towel Tony had provided him with. He dropped it into the basket by the door where he spotted Tony’s towel.

When he emerged from the bathroom, he found Tony lying under the sheets with his eyes closed. Steve carefully tried to slide into the bed without disturbing Tony, unsure if the man had fallen asleep. When Steve’s knee dipped the mattress, Tony’s eyes opened.

Tony’s eyes openly scanned Steve’s nude, head to toe.

“Enjoying the view?” Steve teased him, climbing into the bed. He left the sheets laying on his thighs, allowing Tony to ogle. Steve found that he did not mind in the slightest. He even felt a small squirm in the gut when Tony licked his lips. His mouth was so fantastic.

“You’re gorgeous.” Tony said.

“You’re not too bad yourself.”

Silence. Steve pulled the sheets up over his lap, unsure if it would be acceptable for him to be hard again so quickly.

“So…” Steve said. The appointment request included an overnight stay, but, did Tony actually _want_ Steve to share his bed?

“So…” Tony echoed.

“I assumed you wanted me to sleep in here. Did you have a setup in mind, or…?”

Tony shrugged. “Cuddling?” Tony’s eyes shot up to briefly meet Steve’s gaze before looking at Steve’s hands.

Steve cocked one eyebrow. “You a little spoon?” Steve was practically giddy.

Tony shot off on a tangent, then. “Excuse me, don’t think that just because I’m shorter than you automatically makes me the little spoon here. I could challenge stereotypes! Overcome the ideas of what a subby dude is ‘supposed’ to want or like, and—fuck, yeah I’m a little spoon.” Tony turned over on his side, back facing Steve. Tony looked over his shoulder at Steve, expectantly.

Steve was dumbstruck at Tony for just a moment, then happily curled up around Tony’s back. What a little brat, Steve thought fondly. He hooked one leg over Tony’s hip and held him close. “Good?” He asked.

Tony nodded. “Good.”

Steve woke at 7:54am. He checked on the wristwatch Tony left on the nightstand, peering over Tony’s shoulder. The two of them slept curled up together all night. Steve’s chest felt warm at the thought.

He still had an hour before the appointment was officially at its end, but he did not think he would be able to fall back asleep. He spent the remainder of his time holding Tony close, thumb stroking Tony’s shoulder through the silk shirt.

At 8:55, Steve began the process of extricating himself from Tony’s bed. He successfully dressed himself and made his exit and returned to his floor in the tower.

He had to send off a post-appointment confirmation to the escort service to confirm his safety. He pulled out his phone once he sat on the couch. He confirmed the activities they engaged in, blushing as he added _Sexual Fluid Exchange _to the list. He was then prompted for any Notes to send to the client. He did not know what to say. He left it blank and sent the email.

He set about making himself breakfast before he would head down to the gym, or maybe find Natasha before she found _him_.

As he arrived at the gym, his phone buzzed.

* * *

> SUBJECT: Appointment Repeat Request
> 
> FROM: V.P. Escorts
> 
> TO: Steve Rogers 72091
> 
> Hello,
> 
> A client has requested to have a repeat experience with you. That’s fantastic! Please read over the new details they have requested for the new appointment.
> 
> Client name: Stark, Tony
> 
> Client information: M, 40+
> 
> Client language(s): English, Italian, French, German, Russian
> 
> Disclosed health concerns: [n/a]
> 
> – Client Request –
> 
> Dress Code: [n/a]
> 
> Activity Requests: Sexual Contact*, Rope Usage, Biting, Dominance*, Exhibitionism, Role Play
> 
>   * Sexual Contact: Frottage, Oral Sex, Anal Sex, Sexual Fluid Exchange, Anal Toys, Rimming, Face-Fucking, Orgasm Delay, Deepthroating, Somnophilia, Rough Sex*, Object Insertion, Wall Sex
>   * Dominance: Humiliation, Hair Pulling, Spanking, Gagging, Leashes, Collars, Spreader Bars, Orgasm Denial, Forced Orgasm, Body Worship, Asphyxiation
> 
> Special requests: Overnight Stay, Alcohol Consumption, Rough Sex* 
> 
> *Please review our information manual on the aspects of Dominance & Submission dynamics, and Rough Sex negotiation.
> 
> **Please confirm or deny this appointment match as soon as possible. **
> 
> Thank you,
> 
> Heather Greene

* * *

Steve stood plainly in the training gym, staring at his phone with his mouth agape and breathing heavy. He turned and returned to his private quarters. For private time.


	3. Sex Ed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter includes Steve doing kink things with people other than Tony (cuz... escort work lol) So, if that ain't what you're here for, that's alright. But they aren't fleshed-out characters. I just wanted to have Steve get experience so that Tony and Steve's second appointment makes a bit more sense (Steve being confident and knowledgeable in kinky things, ya knowwww?)

“Tell me everything.” Natasha did not let Steve get in a word when he entered the common room. He exhaled heavily and sat on the couch across from her lounge chair.

“It was… good?”

She gave Steve a _look_.

“He seemed like a nice man!” Steve felt himself blush as he thought of where he should begin to recount the events of the night before. “Tony… _Stark_, I mean, he is not what I expected him to be. He’s…” Steve trailed off, wringing his hands, avoiding Natasha’s gaze.

“Are you going to see him again?” Natasha’s voice seemed uninterested, but Steve knew she enjoyed talking to him about this.

Steve shrugged. He tried not to think back to the _list _that Tony had sent the service again this morning. Requesting Steve specifically.

“I don’t know. I do have a few other emails from the service. I could check those out.”

“Sounds like fun. Want me to help you study?” The glee in Natasha’s voice was unmistakable and Steve had to look up at her face.

“It’s not like I’m a virgin,” _anymore_, Steve did not say, “I can figure out what I need to.”

Natasha shrugged, a quiet grin still on her face. Steve liked seeing her happy. “Alright. Well, Clint and I are meeting in the gym soon.” She stood from her seat, still eyeing Steve. “Do you want to come?”

Steve considered it for a moment. Sparring with his teammates would most likely be a good way to clear his head. He must have been silent for a beat too long, because Natasha spoke again. “Hey, give it time, if you’re worried about the Stark thing. Get yourself some more experiences somewhere else. You’re not hideous.”

Steve let out a laugh and rubbed his brow. “You know what? Sure. I’ll have time to read about subspace and nipple play _after_ I kick your asses.”

“Whoa, where did our wholesome Captain America go?”

Natasha grinned as Steve followed her to the elevator.

The next few weeks were filled with Avenger calls to assemble and a few new client appointments with the escort agency.

Steve’s second client was quite a different experience from what Tony had been. The man requested that Steve spank him and have him call Steve “Daddy” while Steve fucked him (which… surprisingly, Steve found himself quite amenable to…). Steve was becoming more familiar with the limits to put on his strength in the bedroom. He enjoyed the use of safeword check-ins, particularly during the spanking, as he was not sure how softly to begin with, considering his enhanced strength.

The third client Steve had accepted had been matched with Steve due to his strength. The man had a kink for large-muscled men to hold him down. Just that. Press him into the mattress, grind him into the lush carpet, preferably while disparaged with humiliating lines predetermined by him, until he wept with frustration. Steve had wondered if the man would ejaculate from the experience, but he fucked the man afterwards in the master bedroom.

Steve’s fourth client was a change of pace. The man requested submission. Steve was genuinely curious as to how he himself may react to be a submissive in an exchange, so he accepted.

Steve had been provided with a leather collar at the start of that evening. The client had requested submission in relative silence, words from Steve to only be _Yes_, _Sir_, _Please_, or his safeword. Steve was tied up in a fanciful rope harness across his chest, wrapping up his forearms behind his back. The rope was soft, and brightly coloured. Steve felt… delicate. Secure. He knew that he could shrug out of the rope at an instant, tearing it like tissue paper, but he would not.

Steve had been instructed to kneel on a cushion by the client’s feet in the lush living room of his large home. The television played some drama program that Steve was, of course, unfamiliar with. Steve had his head bowed, giving access to the man’s hand to pet and scritch through Steve’s hair quietly. The ropes laying across Steve’s nipples were the focus of Steve’s attention; any shift would send sparks of sharp sensation and pleasure from his nipples and trigger fireworks in Steve’s brain.

“Please, Sir.” Steve had whispered, his voice made soft with desperation. He was not sure what he had wanted.

“Shh… you’re doing so well.” Steve had smiled and closed his eyes, enjoying the gentle touches and kind words. They washed over him like a warm summer rain.

The man gripped Steve’s hair and guided him into a straighter posture again, undoing the curl that Steve had brought himself into under the man’s attention. The rope pinched and rubbed against Steve’s nipples when he straightened up and he let out a moan. “Feels good?”

Steve nodded tightly, breathing in through his nose deeply. “Yes, Sir,” He whispered, closing his eyes as the ropes shifted with his heavy breathing.

“Such a good boy. Come now,” The man guided Steve to stand, “I have work to do at my desk.”

Steve followed the man on slightly wobbly legs, and he was surprised at himself. When they reached the man’s office, Steve was put to his knees by the man’s thigh at his desk chair. Steve half-expected the man to demand that Steve provide him with oral sex, although no sexual activity was requested that night, but Steve would not be opposed. The client’s face was kind and open, though worn from stress and age. Steve felt safe with him.

Steve opened his mouth, expecting _something_, but the man placed his hand at the back of Steve’s neck and gently guided Steve to set his cheek on his clothed thigh. The suit pants were soft, smooth, of high quality and value. Steve closed his eyes as the man’s left hand remained on Steve’s hair, petting idly, while his right hand went to work on papers on the desk’s surface.

The air was cool, but Steve felt warm, buzzing with _something_, feeling safe and at rest and needed. He wondered briefly what the man above him was getting out of this interaction, but he realized he knew.

The company of a person who gave their full attention, focus, and body, to him. Steve could admit to himself that he got a rush, a thrill, from having that with Stark that one night. He had dominated other men since their appointment, but, he had not replicated that connection he had felt with Tony’s body under his hands, under his direction and control.

After what had felt like only a short while, Steve’s client squeezed his shoulder firmly, but again gently. “Thank you.” Steve blinked away his thoughts, his stillness, and looked up at the man. He smiled. “Let’s untie you. You’ve been so good.”

The man provided Steve with water and offered a snack, but he only took the water. Steve had not realized how parched he had been, but he would be at the Tower soon after his departure from this man’s home. On the sidewalk outside, he confirmed the completion of this evening’s appointment with the service, and called a cab.

Steve had returned to the Avengers tower feeling at peace that night. And the next morning, Steve had finally done what he had been procrastinating on for weeks. He responded to the repeat request from Tony Stark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be added eventually, it will be Steve’s POV of the Second Appointment. You can continue to the next part of the series, even if I haven’t posted the 4th chapter here yet


End file.
